lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Enough For Ya?
"Hot Enough For Ya?" is the first segment of the eleventh episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on March 12, 1999, along with "Werehog of London". Plot Timon and Pumbaa get ready to eat a big pile of bugs for lunch. Timon states that he and Pumbaa are in a rut as he realizes that they eat just plain bugs every day. The two friends try to come up with an idea on how they can make food fun again. When night falls and it gets windy, Pumbaa tells Timon that he is chilly, giving the meerkat an idea to make chili out of bugs. Timon and Pumbaa are in a kitchen making bug chili. After eating the chili out of the pot, Timon and Pumbaa converse about the bug dish they just consumed on. The two friends then argue over which one of them likes their food hotter, making them decide to have a contest to see who can cook the hottest and spiciest dish before one of them surrenders. On the first round of the contest, Timon and Pumbaa cooked hot and spicy bug chills for each other to taste. Timon takes the first turn and stuffs Pumbaa's bug chili in his mouth. Realizing how hot the chili is and not willing to let his friend know, Timon decides to excuse himself by going outside to drink the water from the waterfall. When he returns, he tells Pumbaa that the chili wasn't bad but not so hot. It is now Pumbaa's turn to taste Timon's dish. When he does so, he excuses himself by telling Timon that there is a phone call for him when in reality, he drinks water from a hose. When he returns, he gives Timon the same critique and suggests that the first round is a draw. On the second round, Timon and Pumbaa made their dishes hotter and spicier than those on the previous round. Timon once again takes the first turn and makes up another excuse to go outside to remove the hot and spice from his mouth. He again claims that the chili wasn't so hot when he returns. Pumbaa does the same action as Timon and when he returns, the duo suggests that the second round is also a draw. On the third round, when Timon and Pumbaa taste each other's bug chili, which are even hotter and spicier, they both run out of the kitchen at the same time, with Timon drinking the water from a lake and Pumbaa sticking his mouth in a giant ice. When they return to the kitchen, Timon and Pumbaa still comment on each other's dishes by telling them that they were not hot. They therefore decide to use some secret ingredients to spice up their chili even more in order to make each one of them surrender for sure. When Timon and Pumbaa return to the table, they try to make each other taste their chili, but end up stuffing the dishes at the same time. When they do so, Timon and Pumbaa blast out of the kitchen and end up on another planet. Inside a lava, Timon and Pumbaa, now driven mad, compliment each other's chili and light their spoons with their fiery breath. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Appearances Media Hot Enough For Ya? & Werehog of London|The full episodes of "Hot Enough For Ya?" & "Werehog of London" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3